When We Fall
by AvengersRiley
Summary: One moment. One moment was all it took for Riley to be in the right place at the right time. Living her life thinking that she would always be stuck with her abusive foster parents, her life is turned upside down when she unleashes a power within, meets the mysterious Peter Parker, and becomes part of a family, a real, one like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ**

**Hello! Okay, so I AM NOT the author of this story(still gonna act like it's her though), my job is to simply "edit and post" XD. We are actually collaborating stories("her" account is Avenge-Denae) but, there was a minor setback with her story. **

**So basically we are following the MCU timeline(for the most part) and her story was actually supposed to come out FIRST since it goes back before mine does. However, I was ready and she wasn't, therefore I decided to post it. So mine is out and hers won't be for a hot minute. Plus, she's doing another story so there's that setback too.**

**To be clear, I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF MARVEL... The only characters I own(thus far) are Riley, and my friend owns Denae.**

**Umm, that's about it, but I really hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I slowly paced the aisles, my mind wondering as I had no specific item I needed. I already held the main dairy products needed, as well as a loaf of bread. I found myself at the counter, not exactly remembering how I arrived. That's how it had been for the last few days, however. I placed my items on the counter and fumbled for my wallet which had been lost deep in my purse. I gave the cashier an apologetic glance, and she smiled at me in return. I finally pulled it out, and handed her a twenty. As she handed me my items, along with my change my arms were suddenly pulled behind me, my groceries dropping to the ground with an undeniable thud.

I struggled for a moment, before I felt the cold, firm-felt gun press to my temple. A frantic yet commanding voice echoed through the store, and I whimpered in fear.

"Give me all you have or I'll shoot her!" The cashier desperately pulled money out of the already opened cash register and she hurriedly shoved the money at the man. "Give me the rest," he yelled and pushed my head down even farther. The woman jumped at his tone and gasped out.

"This is all we have! I swear!" The man smacked my head with the gun and he screamed.

"I smell bullshit!"

He _smelled _bullshit? I wanted to laugh but considering the circumstances, that might have been slightly inappropriate. The robber then jumped onto the counter still pinning my head to the table, and then pointing the gun towards the cashier.

"Give me your wedding ring you lazy slut!" he yells. Who was this guy?

"Hey, that is something that she cares about!" I protested. I feel my heart beating faster. I close my eyes to breathe and calm down, when I feel a burst of what I would describe as air. Like an A/C unit. I opened my eyes to find that I was on the other side of the counter. His expression seemed quite puzzled. I grab my phone and call the police, while running out of the store. They politely inform me that someone else had already called and they were on their way. It took all I had not to politely inform them that I didn't give a damn.

I sat in the parking lot waiting for the police come to the scene, thinking about any other reason to why I found myself on the other side of the counter. I eventually told myself that the air conditioning turned on, and that the robber fell on the other side of the table, and I got confused about which side of the table I was on considering the circumstances. And maybe I was going crazy. As I sat on the curb processing my afternoon, my gaze traveled to the ground as my staring bore into a parking space.

I sat there, lost in my thought, before seeing a pair of black boots from where I stared. My gaze slowly traveled up, and I saw a girl who looked to be around my age staring at me, expression cool and emotionless, her arms crossed. Her curly black hair fell down her shoulder in loose ringlets, and the base tips of her hair was dyed a deep ocean blue.

Her face was lightly tanned and her dimples were visible, even through the light grimace she wore.

"Hello," her British accent echoed through my mind, like a song on repeat. It was a natural quiet, one that comforted people

"H-hi," my voice clearly shaky.

"My name is Denae Madon. I am going to need you to come with me, just for a few moments." She reaches her hand down as a gesture to help me up. I grab her hand, and follow her to a black car with tinted windows, where a girl with green eyes that shone through like a forest, and red hair. I cautiously got into the car, glancing behind myself as I did so.

"My name is Natalie Rushman, and unfortunately, we're taking you in. You are?" Her voice cut through cool and emotionless. It resembled Denae's but hers sounded more forced. I couldn't tell which I liked more.

"I'm Riley, Riley Davis . A-And what do you mean 'take me in'?" Denae sighed and gave Natalie a long look.

"There was no reason for you to word it like that," She whispered to the red haired woman. She turned her attention back to me.

"Natas- Natalie was a little too blunt. What she meant was that we are taking you to HQ to ask a few questions."

I frowned and sunk back in my seat a bit.

"Wait, are you an officer?" Natalie responded sharply, and I could tell that she was trying to answer before Denae.

"We are from S.H.I.E.L.D and that's about all you need to know about us." I sunk back even farther, my eyes widening. For once, Denae's calm expression twisted into a hard look, that wasn't quite a glare.

"I don't know what you think you're doing as of now, but I'm telling you to refrain from it. Am I _clear_?" Perhaps it was the tone of her voice or the command itself, but it was now evident who was in charge. Natalie muttered something in what I guessed was Russian, and the corners of Denae's lips rose.

"Riley, S.H.I.E.L.D is known as the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We need to address not only the robbery, but what we saw," Denae said, her head only turning slightly.

I bit my lip as what I assumed was the headquarters fell into my line of sight. Denae drove pretty fast. I took a few deep breaths as I stared at what was in front of me...Oh boy.

**So kind of a strange start but we'll see where it goes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back with some warnings(because the editor forgot to do them first chapter...sorry) **

**So I'm gonna separate the warnings with each story.**

**When We Fall: violence, themes of self-harm, and language.**

**Second by Second: violence, themes of self-harm, rape, sexual themes, and language.**

**Again, I don't own Marvel and or Denae(she's Avenge-Denae's character)**

**With that being said, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2x **

When we arrived, I was led into the building,and then led into another room, where I was told to sit down. The only thing in the room were three chairs, a table, a light which I assumed was for interrogations, and a security camera.

"Okay Riley, we are going to ask you some simple questions, and we want you to answer as honestly as possible. Can you do that?" Denae asked. The two women sat at a slightly rounded table, yet I was still across from them.

"Yes ma'am," I nervously replied. Denae began to start to ask the first question, but Natalie was quick to cut to the chase.

"How long have been able to teleport?" she demanded. Denae looked at Natalie in disbelief. She snapped at Natalie, though her tone was set at not-exactly-harsh-but-almost whisper.

"What in the world are you doing? We both saw that email about how this was supposed to go. If you keep acting like this, I'm going to go down for it!" Uncomfortably, I sat there wondering what was going on, as Natalie and Denae gave each other odd glances.

Finally, Denae sighed and smiled at me and said, "If you could just give us a moment, we will return shortly."

Natalie huffed and stood up, and Denae gestured for Natalie to walk in front of her.

* * *

I was waiting for about five minutes before Danae and Natalie returned to the room. Natalie slumped down in her chair, while Denae sat up and continued asking questions. Denae bit her lip before her eyes lit up in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I probably should've asked you this from the beginning, but were you injured?"

"I'm fine, just shocked," I replied.

Denae nodded with a sigh of relief and asked, "do you have any idea to what happened in the store?"

"No, only that there was a robbery," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Okay... can you just explain to me what happened from your perspective?"

"I was about to leave the store when a robber came in and held a gun to my head. I then panicked and as he tried to take the cashier's wedding ring I protested and closed my eyes, thinking he was going to shoot me. When I opened my eyes I was on the other side of the counter." As soon as I mentioned being on the other side of the counter, Natalie finally sat straight up in her seat.

"Okay my turn," she sternly said.

"A moment, please," Denae held up her hand, "one more then I'm done."

"Fine," Natalie mumbled.

"Did you feel anything out of the ordinary either while or before your eyes were closed?"

"I mean I felt a burst of sudden wind, but I figured it was just the air conditioning," I replied, very confused.

"Are you sure I'm not in any trouble, because I had nothing to do with the robbery."

"No, we know you had nothing to do with today's events. All we're concerned about is something we saw that we've inevitably had to take a closer look at the situation," Denae reassuringly replied.

I sighed in relief, just as a man came bursting through the door. I recognized his goatee anywhere. That was Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.

"DENAEE!" he loudly screamed. Denae quickly stood up, eyes wide and cheeks red, and ran to the door to meet him.

"Denae, good I found you. Which speedo do you like better?" He asked. As I was trying to keep a straight face, Denae hissed at the Stark, while pushing him out the door.

"Can this not wait until later,Tony? We're in the middle of something." Tony's eyes wandered over to me.

"Hey kid, is this so important that my girl Denae here can't pick a speedo for me, which she loves to do VERY much?" Denae looks over at me, her eyes widened.

"I mean I don't know how important this really is but so far, yes this has been really important so we need to continue. Plus I need to be home to my foster parents by three so this might need to hurry up." Denae nodded and quickly stood up, muttering something unintelligible to Tony Stark. His eyes widened slightly and he rushed out of the room. Denae turned around, cheeks still red, and she sat down.

"I apologize for…that _thing_. You're correct though. We need to finish this up. You have places to be." Natalie spoke up from her position of watching the door with a glare.

"And more importantly, we have other things to do." Denae cringed and looked away.

"Well, that's true, we do have things to do. I wouldn't necessarily say they're _more _important," she mumbled.

"They are," Natalie reassured.

"Alright," Denae sighed, giving up. A loud booming male voice came from the other side of the door.

"Denae! Get your ass out here. NOW!" Denae groaned in annoyance. She didn't seem like the person who would do that, so she must've really been over it.

"Hold on this should only take a moment," she said, recovering from her quiet little "outburst" as she stood up and walked out the room. Natalie quickly pulled out a small tube and forced into my hands.

"Spit in the tube, NOW!"

Without question I spit up to a short red line in the tube. Natalie quickly took the tube out of my hands and put it in a drawer on her side of the table. Yes, I am confused, but I don't question her. I am honestly intimidated by her. When Denae re-entered the room, she sat down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that was... important." Natalie grinned.

"Daddy issues?" she sarcastically questioned. Denae rolled her eyes and glared down Natalie.

"If you were wondering, I meant both of them," Natalie smirked.

"Romanoff!" Denae scolded. I perked up from my slump, "wait, didn't you say your last name is Rushman." Denae's eyes widened, as Natalie yanked her out of the room, Denae yelping from the sudden yank of her arm.

I figured they were lying to me about something, but considering how scared I was, I didn't question them, plus, I wanted this, "interview," to finish as soon as possible. The two quickly re-entered and Denae gave me a blank look.

"Is it absolutely necessary for you to get the truth?" I could tell she didn't _really _want to tell me, but she had slipped up, whether it was on purpose or by accident, I wasn't sure.

"I mean yes ma'am, but if the truth shouldn't be shared then I guess you don't have to." Denae looked at me, eyebrows raised and lips slightly parted, an unreadable expression on her face. I'm assuming she was startled by my maturity…I assumed.

"I just don't want to upset my foster parents, they might hi- I mean yell at me." Denae's eyes narrowed.

"Pardon?" " I felt my heart rate begin to rise, and I felt myself begin to sweat.

"Natalie, I'd appreciate if you could give us a moment alone." Denae remarked softly, though a slight commanding tone rang out in the statement.

It wasn't an option.

Natalie hissed, standing up so quickly that her chair fell over, and she whirled around, stalking out of the room. Denae didn't even turn her head. I sat there waiting for Natalie to close the door behind her.

"I need you to repeat what you were going to say. And I mean what you were _going_ to say. Not what you said." Denae said, voice low and dangerous. I had to come up with an excuse.

"I-I mixed up hit and yell," damn that's a pretty stupid excuse, but it was all I had.

"You come across as very intelligent Riley. Now how likely would it be that someone with cleverness such as yourself mix up two words like "hit" and "yell" which don't have anything in common," Denae said, her voice slightly raising. I stared at her blankly, not sure of what to say. Denae crossed her arms.

"Riley, the two don't even rhyme, start with the same letter, syllable, or are even pronounced _somewhat _the same." I gave her a blank look, realizing I had backed myself into a corner. A corner that was easily avoidable.

"Listen Riley, you know whatever you tell me will stay between us and us only."

"Okay, the truth is that my foster parents are abusive. My mother treats me like a slave and is constantly ordering me around. If I don't do what she tells me she will either call me hurtful things that a fourteen year-old should never hear or hit me," I begin to roll up my sleeve to reveal a nasty purple bruise. Denae slowly exhaled out of her nose.

"She gave me this when I asked her why I couldn't take a break after school before cleaning yesterday."

"Go on," Denae softly encouraged, her eyes soft, yet her lips were left blank without expression.

"A-And my father, he-he," I felt my eyes begin to flood with tears, and Denae slowly reached out before softly giving my knuckles a soft stroke.

"He does the same as my mother, but he is always drunk. God, the drinking never stops. One night he came into my room, completely naked, and stuck his hand down my pants. He said if I didn't let him 'do what me wants' me, he- he was gonna kill me. Before he could do anything worse, my foster mother walked in and stop him. He also said that if I ever told anyone he would kill me and the person I told, which happens to be you. " Denae nodded elegantly, just once.

"I appreciate your honesty. This is out of your hands now," Denae said in a serious tone.

"Why do you care about me so much? Why don't you see me as some sad, pathetic girl with an even sadder and pathetic story like everyone else?!" Denae sighed and leaned back slightly. It was then that her face blanked. Of course, over the time we spent together during our interview, I had seen her face "blank" and she was pretty damn good at doing it. Better than almost everyone most likely. But this expression was different. Even with her normal expressions, I could still somewhat read them.

Not this one. It was almost about two minutes before Denae even moved from her frozen position against the chair. But finally, she spoke. It rang out soft and delicately.

"Because I was you. Perhaps we were raised differently, but we faced the same storm. I'm just glad you're mother stepped in...Because mine never got the chance."

**Avenge-Denae wrote like half of this so thanks!**


End file.
